zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Jiu Wu
Jiu Wu (灸舞, full named "Jiu Da Zhang Lao Wu" (灸亣镸荖‧舞)) is the newly ascended ruler of the Iron Dimension. An organization called Iron Imperial Army (鐵克禁衛軍) is under his control to protect the Iron Dimension. When he first appears in the story, he has a deep, strange voice which makes him seem powerful and out of the ordinary. But after about twelve episodes, his powerful voice returned to a normal one. As a person, he is dedicated to his position as the ruler, but at the same time playful and sometimes mischievous. He has a younger brother named Jiu Lai, who has the appearance of an old man due to his misuse of supernatural powers. Because he rarely reveals himself, people that know his brother assume that their appearances and ages would be alike; some even refer their names to be similar. Hobbies Jiu Wu is a big-eater, and Xiong Ge's cooking is his favorite. Ever since he stopped by for the first time and tasted her food, he has been unable to get the taste out of his mouth. Responsibilities as the Ruler As the ruler, his main responsibility is to preserve the "protective force field" (防護磁場) that protects their world from outside attacks: if he gets hurt, the shield will weaken allowing evils to invade their world; but as he keeps on preserving the force field, it also weakens him in the process, making him unable to use his powers under certain circumstances. Other than supporting the force field, Jiu Wu also carries the responsibility in defeating the darkness that is controlling others worlds. The only way to beat it is the birth of an "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人). He once commented that such heavy responsibilities were too much for him to handle, but Xiu assured him that he is not alone in this fight. From the start, Jiu Wu can already tell that both Lan Ling Wang and Xia Tian have the potentials to become the Ultimate Iron Men, but states that Lan Ling Wang's chance is bigger because of his loss of supernatural powers. Later Life ''K.O.3an Guo'' In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu mentioned that Jiu Wu has strictly forbidden everyone from unnecessary travels to other dimensions ever since the balance of the worlds was restored. Though he did not appear, his co-workers have mentioned him several times when his name came to subject. Nicknames Jiu Wu is mostly called by the title "Meng Zhu" (盟主 / means something like master or ruler). Only the Master has called him by his name so far. His master, the Great Traveler (神行者) calls him "Xiao Wu" (小舞 / Little Wu). Relationships Friendships *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] - Though Xia Tian tends very polite towards him and their relationship stays in partnership, they are actually good friends. *'a Chord' - Jiu Wu has known a Chord since childhood. During that time, a Chord liked to bully him, which in the later years frightens him when he first finds out that Jiu Wu is the new ruler of the Iron Dimension. However, Jiu Wu forgives him for his bullying tricks. The two of them have never been seen hanging out with one another and merely meet during important meetings, but have kept a close-to-friends relationship. *'Xiu' - Xiu treats him with respect, and Jiu Wu has absolute trust in him. *'Lan Ling Wang' - Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu rarely come across each other other than during meetings. After Lan Ling Wang's powers were restored, he became his ally and eventually friends. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Jiu Wu has been famous since young for his "Jiu Bu Qin Gui Shou" (九步擒鬼手), which indicates the ability to find the opponent's Achilles' Heel within nine steps. No one has ever escaped this attack until Ye Xiong Ba, the last master of the Ye He Na La Family. This ability was never seen on-screen, only mentioned. Aside from Jiu Bu Qin Gui Shou, he has been rumored to be able to change shape and form in order to hide his true appearance. Because of this information, Xia Yu mistook him for having shapeshifted into a younger appearance when they first met. He can also generate protective force fields and separate part of his power to further use while still having the force field on. Original Power-user of Rain After Han is discovered to be the "original power-user of thunder", Jiu Wu also reveals to the others that he is the "original power-user of rain" (雨的原位異能行者). But because his power is needed to support the force field that protects the Iron Dimension, he cannot transfer his element to Xia Tian or go to the Gold Dimension to restore the powers of his alternate counterpart, Ding Xiao Yu. Alternate counterpart The Gold Dimension Unlike his alternate counterpart Ding Xiao Yu, Jiu Wu is more playful, optimistic and likes to talk a lot and occasionally makes up cold jokes. Aside from looking alike, there appears to be nothing in common between those two. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Original Power-users